


Love

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Castiel POV, M/M, au - no supernatural, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel reflects on the love that he and Dean Share





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for ilostmyshoe-79's Sweet emotion challenge. I hope you enjoy this Monday morning fluff ball :)

“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.”

Castiel couldn't help but to smile at the handsome man in front of him. As officiant read the verse, his eyes were glued to his fiance, or in truth, his groom. This passage had been Dean's idea, one that Castiel was shocked to hear him request during their rehearsal last night.

Castiel was the one who had faith and belief in a just God. He was the one who attended the all faith church down the corner from his apartment. The one that would volunteer early Christmas morning at the shelter and be home in time for their festivities to begin. At first he had thought that his beliefs would deter Dean from pursuing a relationship with him, but he was wrong.

While Dean may have not believed in religion. Often times telling Castiel that his holy grounds were usually either in his uncle's salvage yard, in the garage working on his baby, or anywhere with Castiel. The latter never failed to make Castiel blush and duck his head.

Dean didn't show love in the way others did. He wasn't the poetry, flowers and romantic gestures type. He would often joke that Castiel more than made up for that 'romantic crap' for the two of them. But every day in the two years that they had been together he had showed Castiel in his own way, how loved and cherished he was. It was the little things that mattered to Castiel.

When they had first started dating, Dean would send him text messages throughout the day, little jokes or cat videos, knowing Castiel's love of cats. As they started to become more than just 'lets meet up for dinner' couple, Dean's gestures became a bit more. Making sure that a steaming cup of coffee was waiting for Castiel in the morning and breakfast on the table before he left for work. Stopping by the animal shelter where Castiel worked to spend lunch with him and torturing himself to sit with the kittens. When Castiel was sick, Dean was there with movies, soup and plenty of juice – often times rubbing his back as Castiel's stomach revolted against anything but water.

Castiel had never had a lover that was as attentive as Dean. He paid attention to things that Castiel had no idea he had hinted too. Like getting the autographed copy of one of the original Batman comics he had eyed at their local comic book store, then getting it signed by Adam West. Or the time that Castiel mentioned in passing he really should get a watch since he constantly misplaces his phone, therefore losing track of time. He never got around to it of course, instead for his birthday, Dean had gotten him a watch that connected to his phone. It was an intimidating gift, but one that he loved.

Dean also had gone above and beyond in his attempts to show Castiel he cared. They had gone on trips to the coast when it was revealed that Castiel had never seen the ocean. Went to Disneyland and Disneyworld because ' why not do both, Cas? It's a road trip!'. He even proposed to Cas under the stars while camping in Colorado.

Every look, every touch and every embrace Castiel felt from Dean, even in the beginning had radiated love. And even now, two years later as they stand together in matching tuxedos, hand in hand joining their lives together as one in front of their closest friends and family, Castiel can see the love shining through Dean's green eyes. It's brighter then the sun and fills him up with warmth knowing that it's there for him.

“I now pronounce you, Mister and Mister Dean Winchester!” The officiant exclaimed, pulling Castiel from his thoughts. Dean's smile was blinding and Castiel could help but match the wide and blinding smile of his love. “You may kiss your husband.”

Dean cupped Castiel face in his hands, his eyes taking in every inch of Castiel's features before placing his lips gently against Cas'. Castiel felt it again, without needing the word. _Love._

 


End file.
